Drowzee Line/RBY
Drowzee can be found in all three games, but only on Route 11. It is, however, fairly easy to encounter when playing with duplicates clause on. "But Alakazam is SO much better!" I hear you cry, and rightfully so. However, Hypno is the often underestimated younger sibling of Alakazam, offering an only slightly lower offensive prowess, and a much greater bulk, at the expense of a much lower Speed. Yet in this generation, where almost nothing can hit hard and basically nothing can damage Hypno significantly - due to essentially having no weaknesses, on top of sporting good physical endurance and fantastic special endurance - the line's bulk becomes proportionally even more amazing than it is on paper. Level-up Psychic means this Pokémon has everything it will ever need in battle, and that's starting from level 37, which is about halfway through the game; from that point onwards, there are very few battles that Hypno is unable to solo. Naturally, some attention and care will need be put into raising Drowzee until the evolution level, but once evolved, Hypno is nigh unstoppable. Important Matchups * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Rival (S.S. Anne): * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermillion City, Electric-type): * Rival (Pokémon Tower): * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Rival (Silph Co.): * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): * Rival (Route 22, pre-League): * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): * Post-Game: Moves Drowzee starts off with Pound and Hypnosis, as well as Disable if after level 12. It gets Confusion at level 17, which is a fairly dependable move for a good chunk of the early game, thanks to the line's raw special power; Headbutt, learned at level 24, pales in comparison to it, although it is also a move you should keep, both because not many options are better (it still is an upgrade to Pound) and because Hypno's physical Attack isn't actually that bad, and it could serve you right against pesky Abra liners. After evolving, Hypno gets Poison Gas at 33, which has terrible accuracy and is worse than Hypnosis in every imaginable way ever, thus it should just be given up on. Psychic comes at 37, which is where Hypno really starts breaking the game: aside from the aforementioned Abra & co., you will NEVER need anything but Psychic to hit your foes. The last level-up move is Meditate, at 43, but Hypno doesn't really have many physical options for moves, so that should also be ignored. If you really want to run a physical set, then the TM list is a must check: Submission is your go-to coverage option, and Body Slam should be the alternative. Hypno is wasted on that kind of moveset, though, and works much better with support moves such as Reflect and Thunder Wave (as an alternative to Hypnosis). Reflect is excellent, as it allows its already not bad physical bulk to turn into something incredibly massive. Toxic is viable, too, and miles better than Poison Gas. If you're feeling trolly, you can always do the Double Team and Substitute combo, but Reflect and Hypno's Special stat alone mean that you won't really need to resort to cheap tricks to win. Recommended Moveset: Thunder Wave, Reflect, Body Slam, Psychic Other Stuff Drowzee's base stats Hypno's base stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You will generally want it evolved before any major battle, and Lt. Surge's is the most shining example of that, having an ace that is around that level in all games. Drowzee can't do a lot against physical hitters, though it is certainly good at handling special ones. * How good is the Drowzee line in a Nuzlocke? Fantastic. Nothing short of fantastic. It's the perfect choice for hipster players, as well as players who like using slow but durable Pokémon. Alakazam is the only Pokémon in the game that can outpace Hypno in sheer potential, and even then, choosing Hypno has its own advantages. * Weaknesses: Bug * Resistances: Fighting, Psychic * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon Category:Psychic-Type Category:Kanto Category:Red/Blue/Yellow